Dream Dragging
by Jenna1980
Summary: Otabek's father, his family, and his entire town has been destroyed. All because he wasn't ready. His father Alibek had been far too patient with him. He thought they'd have years to hone his son's powers before he had to take his place as the town's protector against Hala and her demons. No one was expecting Alibek to die suddenly, least of all Otabek. Now the demons are roaming
1. Chapter 1

Okay folks, I've been working on this for weeks now and I feel like I can post the first chapter finally. I have a vague idea of where this is going, but thinking it, and putting it on paper are two different things so we'll see how it goes. This has some base in Slavic folklore, but I've basically been cherry picking things I like and adding my own flair. Updates are not going to be as fast as my other stories, this is by far the most difficult thing I have ever written, so bear with me.

Here's the video that started it all watch it, you'll be glad you did: watch?v=lX44CAz-JhU

* * *

It was winter, yet the skyline crackled and flashed with lightning like a midsummer electrical storm. The streetlights flicked past Otabek as he kicked the motorcycle into a higher gear and increased his speed, hoping like hell it would be enough. He adjusted the sling around his shoulder and felt the weight of his father's heavy wooden shokpar... _no, not his father's, it was his now_ , shift on his back. He could hear the now all too familiar banshee-like cries behind him, high-pitched and piercing like squealing brakes that deteriorated into low, subglottal barking. He'd never get used to the sound. Even after weeks of running, their cries still chilled him to the bone.

He shouldn't look back; he knows he shouldn't, he needs to focus on widening the distance between himself and the creatures behind him. They'd caught him off guard this time; swarming up around him from a little patch of darkness that he'd foolishly paid no attention to. This is why he hated the cities, too many places for them to hide, too many little wayward nooks and crannies where they could lie in wait, snatch people up, and gobble them down in their toothy, unhinging, jaws.

He had been riding for ages, always scanning ahead, while keeping a wary eye on his back, he was tired, so tired. He knew he was somewhere in Russia, had been for days now, but there had been nothing, but miles of flat plains, and naked forests until now.

He had just wanted to rest, to clear the cobwebs from his threadbare mind, but the inky black creatures had other plans. He'd managed to find a small motel off the highway and pulled into the parking lot. His eyes already felt heavy as he dismounted his bike, thighs vibrating and sore after hours of travel. He'd learned early on to appreciate rundown places like this. Sure, they were dingy and smelled of old cigarettes, bleach, and desperation, but they had their uses. You could pay by the hour, and they were all laid out roughly the same. Just a sad little line of ground floor rooms with a door, a front window, and a bathroom window. With no stairs to contend with and the entrance to the highway only a few yards away, it would be easy to escape if need be. The fact that it had a shower, TV, and Wi-Fi barely registered. His time at the motel would be short. Just an hour or so to charge his phone, and hopefully, _hopefully_ , get a little sleep.

How long had it been since he'd slept, really slept? Not the fifteen-twenty minutes of rest he allowed himself two, or three times a day, but a full eight hours? Not for weeks; not since he buried his father back in Kazakhstan, and his entire village had been annihilated. Part of him wished he could go on forever without sleep. It was nothing more than a grim reminder of how he'd failed his father, his mother, and his entire town.

His father was gone, and he was in no way ready to pick up his mantle yet. There were too many things left to learn, too many words left unsaid. He was young, younger than anyone that had come before him, and terrified now that no one was there to guide him. No mother to calm his fears, no father to teach him what he needed to know, or friend to lean on. No one left, but himself and the hard knotted club strapped to his back.

Otabek was almost halfway across the parking lot when he'd heard the quiet slinking sound of long nails on concrete... snick, _tap_ , snick, _tap_ , snick, _tap._ The cold dry air suddenly felt thick and humid as several large shadows bubbled up from the darkened spaces of the parking lot. He spun on his heels and counted six sets of red glowing eyes start to circle around him. He touched the sleeve of his leather jacket, reciting a quiet prayer of protection in his head before reaching for the club at his back.

 _"May thunder be my shield, and lightening my spear. May the winds protect my back as I go forwards into darkness, and the rains wash away the evil set before me. Leaving only light in its wake._ "

He almost hoped reciting the prayer would make something inside him snap and change, but he felt nothing. Just like all the other countless time he'd tried to tap into his power and failed. No time to dwell on it now though. The horde of billowing, writhing shadows were closing in, taking the shape of undulating, wolf-like creatures. He gripped the heavy wooden club tightly and raised it over his head. He knew he couldn't defeat them, not yet, maybe not ever, but he could push them back, and hopefully give himself enough room to get to his bike.

Otabek swung the club in a wide arc twisting his hips to deliver a solid blow to the nearest black mass nearest him. It yelped like an injured dog and skidded across the pavement, only to lay limp for a few minutes before inky humanoid hands jutted from its sides, pushing it up onto sharp claws, readying itself to join the fray once more.

He struck another in the face, it melted in the darkness with a howl, as another lunged towards him. With a swift upward swing he sent the creature flying back creating a space just big enough for him to slip through and bolted towards his bike. Slinging his club onto his back, he gunned the engine and tore off onto the highway. His heart still beating in his throat. They had come so close this time. Too close.

There would be no sleep for him tonight.

While everyone around him was bundled in coats and hats, scurrying to get out of the cold. Yuri wore simple black jeans and a thin hoodie. He never felt the cold like the people around him did. He always ran hot, even when the temperature dipped below freezing. His skateboard skimmed along the pavement, as he absently tugged at the backpack slung over his shoulders. He adjusted his earbuds and turned the volume up to drown out the noise of traffic. With a small twist of his hips, he guided his skateboard lazily down the sidewalk towards the bridge that crossed the highway.

He'd just gotten off his double shift at the bar and was dead tired. Mila had begged him to take her place, so she could meet some girl for dinner. He'd reluctantly agreed, hating the extra time he had to put in, but relished the bulge of wadded up bills now jammed in his back pocket. His feet ached, he smelled of spilled beer and felt the beginnings of a tension headache creeping in. He needed just a few minutes peace and more importantly, a smoke. Yuri stopped before crossing the darkened bridge and stepped off his skateboard, popping the nose up with his foot to catch it. He sat down on the curb under a streetlamp and rummaged through his backpack, pulling out his crumpled pack of cigarettes. Settling one between his lips, he sparked his lighter, and took a long drag, letting the smoke settle in his lungs. The warm rush of nicotine flushed through him and he sighed contentedly. He fished his phone out of his pocket and flicked through it.

 **Hag** : Yuri! Thank you soooo much for taking my shift.

 **Hag:** I'll tell you about my date tomorrow! xoxo

 **You:** No prob, just don't make a habit it of it Baba.

 **You:** Text me when you make it home….if you make it home that is. ;P

 **Hag:** Will do! 3

Yuri puffed on his cigarette and continued to scroll through his phone. He was about to pull up Instagram when he heard a low rumbling growl coming from across the darkened bridge. He paid it no mind, stray dogs would often hunker down on the bridge, it's short walls giving them some protection against the cold winds. He usually just rolled past them, trying to ignore their wary glances. Yuri had no love for dogs, so the wariness was entirely mutual.

He scrolled through his phone, liking the selfie Mila had taken before her date. Yuri grumbled quietly to himself when he noticed she was wearing his black cashmere sweater. She had borrowed it weeks ago and kept 'forgetting' to return it. Yuri made a mental note to go through her closet and get it back. It was the nicest thing he owned and wasn't about to let her keep it. So what if he had bought it second hand, and the sleeves were a little pilly, cashmere was still cashmere. He was halfway through commenting on her photo when the low growl got louder. It wasn't until he felt the warm puff of putrid breath breeze past his ear that he froze.

The cigarette clenched between his teeth fell from his mouth and tumbled into the slush-filled gutter. He sat still, holding his breath, not wanting to make any sudden movements. His green eyes flicked to the side, widening in horror as he stared down the gullet of a black wolf-like beast, it's teeth slavering mere inches from his face.

Yuri scrambled back and got to his feet, his skateboard clutched in his hands. He pushed it out in front of him like a sad little shield. The creature took another step towards him, snapping and barking so loud it made Yuri's ears throb. As the beast inched closer, Yuri's fight or flight mechanism kicked into high gear. He was not going to let himself be attacked by a _fucking dog_ of all things, no matter how big and nasty it looked. He shifted his stance and gripped the tail end of his board slamming it across the beast's face. He felt the shock waves of the blow rattle up his arms, his teeth clattering together. The board shattered, sending splinters of wood and wheels in every direction. Yuri stood rigid with terror, feeling time slow for a few, panic-inducing seconds. Instead of falling or running; the creature rippled and morphed around the blow. Paws and fur dissolving into a writhing mass of greasy blackness. It let out a rabid, high-pitched shrill that had Yuri dropping the remnants of his board to the ground and slapping his shaking hands over his ears. He pressed his back to the wall, unable to tear his eyes away from the sight.

 _"This can't be real! It's not happening! It's not happening!"_

Yuri's breath was coming quick and fast as claw-like hands jutted out of the creature. It latched onto the cracks in the pavement, dragging itself closer. One red eye popped from the murky void, and then another. They bobbed and floated for a few moments, before centering themselves on Yuri with newfound fury.

Fighting had failed him. There was only one option left. He just prayed that his body wouldn't refuse him.

He pushed himself away from the wall and ran.

Yuri was fast, years of dance making him nimble and fleet of foot. The beast was still coiling and bending, trying to settle on a form as Yuri sprinted away, his legs pumping hard against the sidewalk. It let out another angry squall, the baby fine hair on Yuri's neck to shot up at the sound. The creature wasn't about to give up its quarry and started to pick up speed. He heard the slapping of hands on the pavement, and the grating scritch of sharp nails as it took off after him.

Yuri ran faster reaching the end of the bridge. He was about to cross the road when an icy cold hand grasped at his ankle. Yuri kicked to himself free, the heel of his sneaker landing squarely in the beasts roiling face. The creature let go, causing Yuri's body to pitch forward. His arms pinwheeled as he lost his balance, tumbling down the steep gravel embankment that led down to the highway. Yuri felt the sharp impact of rough rock as the wind was knocked from his lungs. He grasped desperately for any kind of handhold, finding nothing but loose rock and scruffy weeds. He felt the rocks biting into his flesh as he continued his long slide down, dust stinging his eyes along the way. The creature was clamoring after him, it's own footing uneasy on the loose stone. Yuri caught the glint of glowing red eyes as he finally spilled out onto the empty highway below.

Otabek noticed the flurry of dust, and the black swirling mass sliding after it's prey. He saw a form tumble to a limp halt on the road directly in front of him. Otabek slammed on the brakes, the bike's wheels locked up, tires squealing in protest. He fought to keep control, but bike tipped to one side and slid out from under him, careening down the road in a shower of sparks. Otabek rolled across the pavement, landing only a few feet from the crumpled blond form.

The creatures circled slowly around them both as the blond started to twitch and groan, already attempting to sit up.

Otabek laid on his stomach, his eyes trained on several pairs of wolf-like paws making their way towards them. There was a feeble groan from the blond as he sat up, putting a hand to his head. The creature that had been pursuing him circled round to join the others, finally shaping itself into the same wolf like form. The blond got to his hands and knees, lifting his chin, only to lock eyes with Otabek.

The blond looked thin and delicate as he balanced himself shakily on all fours, his ponytail drooping over his shoulder. Otabek saw the raw terror in his eyes. It was the same expression his mother had, right before she had been taken down by these creatures. He could never forget the glassy-eyed look of horror on her face as she took her last gurgling breath. After that, he had run, left his town to burn and die, like a useless coward.

It was happening again, people were about to die because of his inability to protect. He felt the weight of the club at his back and felt his mind snap in fury. He pushed himself to his feet.

No.

 _May thunder be my shield, and lightening my spear..._

Not again.

 _May the winds protect my back as I go forwards into darkness..._

He wouldn't allow another person to die because of his weakness.

 _And the rains wash away the evil set before me..._

He couldn't live with another death on his hands.

 _Leaving only light in its wake_.

The pit of his stomach started to vibrate, as the sound of pumping blood raged in his ears. He could feel the quick snap and crackle of static bristling around him as he reached back and gripped the shokpar. It felt feather-light now in his hands, its usual lead like heft gone.

Yuri was in a crumpled daze, his mind spinning like ice swirling in a glass of water. He needed to keep going, needed to find help, any kind of help. He lifted his head and saw a man, not too much older than himself, also struggling to stand. The man looked back at him. For a split-second, he looked just as stricken as himself, but then, the man's eyes hardened and his jaw clenched tight. Yuri watched from his hands and knees as the man got to his feet, mumbling something to himself. He pulled a bat like weapon from off his back, and charged full force at the creatures, letting out an angry roar. There was a blinding flash of light and a loud rumble of thunder as he collided with the creatures. Yuri huddled into a tight ball, shielding his eyes. He felt a split-second of warmth, and the sharp, clean smell of ozone invaded his nostrils before everything went cold, dark, and silent.

Yuri peeked from between his hands. The creatures were gone. The man with the bat stood on shaky legs, breathing heavily. He turned towards Yuri, dropping his weapon with a dull clatter. Yuri stood, knees wobbling as he started to move towards him.

The man stood staring blankly at his hands as if it were the first time he'd ever laid eyes on them. A look of pure disbelief on his face.

"H-hey," Yuri rasped, his voice warbly and dry, "y-you okay?"

The man's eyes rested on Yuri for a moment, his face softening. He opened his mouth to speak but began to tremble. His jaw slackened as his dark eyes rolled back into his head. He buckled to the ground shaking and seizing.

"Fuck!" Yuri dove towards the man, catching his head before it hit the pavement. Yuri used the last of the adrenaline coursing through his veins, dragging him to the safety of the shoulder. It was late, and the highway was empty, but they couldn't risk staying there much longer. The creatures were gone, but he didn't know if or when they'd be back. Yuri ran out onto the highway towards the bike and stood it upright, praying it could still run. He made his way over to the man and leaned the bike on its kickstand.

The man had stopped seizing and now lay still.

"Oh shit, oh shit, don't be dead! Please don't fucking be dead!" Yuri pushed his bedraggled ponytail out of the way and stuck two fingers against the man's throat searching for a pulse. He yelped as little sparks of static shocked his skin as he made contact. He couldn't feel a pulse.

"Fuck, what do I do?" Yuri wailed, wringing his hands as he searched the area around him for any signs of life. He laid his hand on the man's chest and clenched his shirt tightly in his fist. The man's eyes shot open, gasping for air, clutching at the sleeve of his leather jacket. He shook his head, trying to clear the fog while taking in deep lungfuls of air.

Yuri sat back in shock, "Shit, I thought you were dead. You okay?"

The man tried to focus on the blonde sitting next to him, as he gave a weak nod.

"Good, we need to get the fuck out of here," Yuri said, still gripping the man's shirt. "I can get us out of here on your bike, but I need to know if you can stay on it."

Otabek again, nodded dumbly, struggling to his feet.

Yuri helped him onto the bike. He picked up the club that still laid in the road and slung it over the man's back. Yuri straddled the bike and waited a few agonizing seconds as the engine chugged weakly before roaring to life. Hei felt the man's hands encircle his waist, his head came to rest between his shoulder blades. Yuri stiffened at his touch, his skin felt hot and clammy, his hair damp with sweat, but his grip was strong. He revved the engine and made his way off the highway and towards the only place his brain could think of.

Home.


	2. Chapter 2

"Fuck Mila, what the hell am I supposed to do? I've got a guy passed out on my couch!"

Mila laughed, "Yuri, I never thought you would be the type to complain about a guy on your couch."

Yuri paced in his bedroom, phone pressed hard against his ear, "Y-you don't un-un-understand I...he..we..."

Fuck. How could Yuri even begin to tell her about what happened? Those creatures weren't stray dogs, and that thing the dark haired man did to make them disappear was _not_ fucking normal by any means. Yuri would be curled up in a ball having a nervous breakdown right now if there wasn't a guy, _a stranger,_ passed out on his damn couch.

"Yuri, you haven't stuttered for years. Spit it out! What happened tonight?"

 _Lie, moron!_

Yuri scrubbed his face with his free hand. "I-I kinda got into an...accident. I'm okay though, I promise."

"Do you need a doctor? Do you need me to come over?" Mila's voice went higher and higher with worry. "That still doesn't explain why you have a guy passed out on your couch. Did he hurt you? Is this a hostage situation, I'll call the cops righ-"

"For god sake Mila, he's out cold! If I wanted to run I could have done it a thousand times by now. The guy was in the same accident. He was kind of out of it, and I was scared shitless. My phone stopped working, and home was the closest place, so I brought him here. Besides, he doesn't look like the type of guy that has insurance, then again neither am I-"

"Yuri, you're rambling." Mila snapped.

"Right, sorry. Anyway, I couldn't just leave him there so I brought him home and then he just passed out. I swear I'm not hurt."

Yuri heard the sigh of relief filter through the phone. "You sure you don't need me to come over, or call anyone?"

"No, I can handle it. I'll call you tomorrow morning."

"If I don't hear from you by nine a.m. I'm calling the cops."

Yuri laughed nervously, "I swear, I'll call you. Bye."

Yuri tossed his phone on the bed and exhaled while he looked himself over. He was filthy from head to toe. His hands were covered in scrapes and the faint pale blue of newly bloomed bruises. He needed a shower, and more than a few band-aids. He'd be able to figure out what to do with the stranger on his couch after he was clean.

He washed and dressed, and then stood dawdling in the bathroom, unsure as to what to do next. Should he go wake him? Oh shit. What if he wasn't awake?

Yuri's hands started to tremble as he started down the hall towards the living room. He stopped before rounding the corner, taking a few deep breaths before tiptoeing in.

The man was splayed out on his couch, still wearing his leather jacket, now covered in bits of asphalt and dirt. The lamp on the end table cast a low yellow glow on the man's face. Yuri crept closer, listening for the sounds for any signs of live. A snore, a whimper, anything, but heard nothing.

 _Oh, shit please don't be dead….on my couch….in my home_.

Yuri was now standing directly over him, trying to decide if he should listen for a heartbeat, or just find something to poke him with. Yuri chose the former. He bent over, tossing his blonde hair over his shoulder, and rested his ear to the man's chest. He held his breath and tried not to notice how firm the man felt underneath him. He exhaled in sharp relief when he heard the rhythmic _thump, thump, thump_ of his chest.

Yuri lifted his head, thankful that he was still alive and kicking, well; sleeping. Yuri hadn't been able to look at the man during the chaos, or on the drive home. He let his eyes roam over the stranger.

 _Handsome face, wonder what color his eyes are? Brown by the looks of him. Wonder where he's from? Eastern Russia? Or maybe from one of "the stans"? He looks like he works out, or maybe it's just from hard work._

The stranger exhaled in his sleep, his straight black eyebrows knit together.

 _He frowns in his sleep…_

Yuri had unconsciously leaned closer, almost nose to nose with the man. He studied his features, noting his long black eyelashes, and square jaw. His ears were a nice shape too, he noticed the lobe in his left ear was pierced but held no earring. He wondered what kind he wore. A simple stud, or perhaps a ring? Yuri decided he'd look nice either way. He was brushing the thick black hair off his forehead and trying to guess his name when the man's eyes fluttered open.

His eyes were brown, dark nut brown, and trained on him.

"Um, hi." Yuri stammered nervously. He was close, creepy close.

The man blinked a few times. "Hi." his voice taut and hoarse.

The two men stared at one another for a few moments before Yuri found his voice again.

"I'm Yuri."

Otabek cleared his throat, "Otabek."

 _Otabek._

"Well, Otabek, you're free to crash on my couch tonight. It's the least I can do to thank you for saving me out on the road from those...things." Yuri shuddered.

Otabek sat up like a shot, " Shit, I can't stay here. I have to go!"

Yuri put a hand on his shoulder, "Hey, hey, relax. Whatever they were, they're gone now, thanks to you."

Otabek froze, "Thanks to me?"

"Yeah, you don't remember?"

Otabek racked his brain. He remembered the hotel, and the frantic race down the highway, after that everything was a mystery. He shook his head.

"What did I do?" He rasped.

"I don't know exactly. You had that club thing, and then there was this flash and a loud boom of thunder, and they were all gone." Yuri gestured towards Otabek's shokpar, now propped against the wall, underneath the coat hooks, like a strange umbrella.

"A light?" Otabek's brows knit once more, "and thunder?"

Yuri nodded.

Otabek couldn't believe it. He'd actually done it.

But how?

Otabek sat up, his head was pounding. Yuri stepped back, watching him.

"I can leave if you want. I know it must be weird to have some stranger in your house."

Otabek stood, and towered over Yuri. There was a time Yuri had hoped he would grow taller, but he had stayed short and willowy. He was in his early twenties now, but he was still mistaken for a teenager a lot of the time. Otabek looked exactly how he had always wanted to look. Tall, broad and muscular, but not bulky. Yuri almost felt a little jealous.

"Do you have somewhere to go?"

Otabek shook his head, "there are plenty of motels in the city. I won't trouble you anymore. You've done enough."

"Look, you're in no shape to go anywhere. And I don't want to be the one to tell you this, but your bike is toast. I was lucky it ran long enough for me to get us here. Stay the night, tomorrow I can help you find a shop that will fix your bike."

Otabek frowned, "How did my bike get wrecked?"

"You really don't remember anything do you?"

Otabek shook his head.

"Stay, get some sleep. I'll tell you about it in the morning. We're fine here, those things are gone. Showers down the hall, I might have something you can wear, you're lucky I like clothes that are big and baggy."

A shower and a good night's sleep? It had been a long time since he'd had both in the same night. His bike was fucked, and he knew he reeked after days on the road.

"I'll stay out of your way. Just point me to the bathroom."

Yuri pointed down the hall to a door on the left-hand side and then left to go rummage through his things to find Otabek some clean clothes. He found a baggy pair of pajama pants, and sweatshirt that one of his ex's had left at his place. It looked like it would fit him just fine. He set the clothes on the counter in the bathroom. Otabek stood in front of the mirror.

"You okay?" Yuri asked.

"Fine, it's just been awhile since I've seen myself in a mirror." Otabek pulled off his jacket. Yuri made a move to take it from him, but Otabek pulled it back. "No, my jacket stays with me."

"Um, okay. There's a hook by the door you're welcome to hang it on. You can leave your dirty clothes on the counter when you're done, I've gotta do laundry tomorrow anyway I'll throw your clothes in with mine. Soaps in the shower, and there's a clean washcloth in the cabinet under the sink." Yuri moved towards the door. "I'll make up your bed on the couch."

Yuri almost had the door shut completely when Otabek spoke.

"Thank you, Yuri."

"No problem, it's the least I can do. You saved my life tonight."

Otabek heard the soft click of the door closing. He looked at himself in the mirror. Dark circle ringed his eyes, and he was covered in bruises and dozens of tiny cuts, but he could feel a bubble of happiness well up inside him.

He'd save a life tonight; and while it wasn't enough to soothe the pain of losing his entire family, it was a start.

Now if he could only figure out how the hell he'd done it?


End file.
